User talk:TheDekuLink
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hamtaro Ham Ham Heartbreak Cover.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dejiko (Talk) 22:49, December 7, 2010 LOL go ahead. Buuuuut just to be on the safe side, be sure to have a sort of disclaimer first in the actual site title. R-18 should be enough. I've been curious about a few myself, such as Lightning Warrior Raidy. --Dejiko 02:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it. Just be careful with the images. Super deepthroat's should be changed to something less... suggestive? I dunno. Maybe censor it with some puppies or something. I'm still going to change the page title, so be alert (I'm adding an R-18 in the title itself). --Dejiko 22:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) But... But... --Dejiko 15:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Dats dah joke I still don't like it though. Addendum: dat's dah joke If I really was serious about this, I would have blocked him instantly. That said. I think we know the REAL reason why a Crash/Spyro team up would never work today... Hey brah, I'm the guy who made this masterpiece: If you need a character designer, I'll probably be able to come up with some art and maybe make a few character sprites. It just depends on when I have time and what I'm working on (I can probably pull up a sprite sheet in about 30 minutes for one character) Either contact me on my talkpage or my email (It's my Website on my profile) DavidBrowie 20:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- YO THIS IS PINKDICK GUY. OR PINKGUY DICK. CAN'T REMEMBER. HI. THAT'S ALL. Kylecito 21:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) REPLIED ON MY TALKPAGE. no idea if it gives you any notice. ---------- YES I KNOW HOW VIDEO GAMES WORK. What I mean is, If I create another file with 16x16 tiles for environment (for instance the altar), can you add that file too along with the existing grass/stone/buildings one? Because if so I'd prefer starting with a new empty image instead of the shitfest that is the old tileset. Also, can characters be bigger than 16x16? how am I gonna make a huge jew in SO FEW PIXELS. Kylecito 21:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY MAN IT'S ME MEXICAN PORN ACTOR GUY JUST SAYING DON'T FORGET MY CHARACTERSHEET, BRO OR I'LL BE, LIKE ALL SAD ALSO IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A CHARACTERSHIT OR SOMETHING JUST CONTACT ME ON YOUR OWN DAMN PAGE THAT'S RIGHT I'M A COOL GUY LIKE THAT the shitty rpg maker /v/ game will never get finished, huh? it was so much fun too, shame really The reason I was taking out the MLP game is because it implies that there's sex stuff going on with the pony characters, which are of an indeterminate age but are probably likely underage in the eyes of people who get worked up about that kind of thing. It's not even about the picture, which isn't explicit and would be alright, if the game (nonexistent as it is) wasn't something that I would rather take off the list. I really hate being the guy who has to stay stop having fun, but Wikia has been telling us we need to get the underage and explicit stuff cleaned up. This would be a bit easier if the Wikia mods were more explicit about the stuff that was wrong, but I suppose I can't fault them when there was a lot of general stuff that needed a bit of cleanup. So sorry, I'm not trying to step on your toes or anything, but if it's alright, I'd prefer to leave MLP off the page. As for removing the games on the other Hentai Games page, yes, it is a work of cleaning. Loli and shota stuff are pretty much going to violate the TOU. Does it suck that we can't suggest everything everyone wants to suggest? Sure. But having this site means we have to work with the rules of the people who host it, and they've asked us to get rid of underage stuff on the 'adult games' pages. Kotep 18:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) What we got warned about specifically was (paraphrasing) 'explicit descriptions of sex and underage characters in a sexual context'. Softer or more oblique descriptions of sex are fine, and in fact we were told that after editing the IAF page, that it was pretty much okay except for one game. We've gotten complaints from Wikia mods, which is why we started cleaning up the adult games pages in the first place. You can mod a loli into any game that does modding, sure, but that just means we can't talk about modding/modeling a loli in those games that could potentially do it. The loli/shota games are what we got the warning about underage characters for, and that's the one that refers more to the content of the game than the description. The MLP thing isn't explicit, I agree. But the problem is that the characters can easily be seen as underage, and that goes back to the 'no underage characters in a sexual context'. It's listed on a page of sex games, I'd consider that to be sexual context. Oh, and there actually were a few images that were explicit, but I edited those too to block out the explicit parts. Kotep 18:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, it sucks that I have to do this, but we have to follow Wikia's rules, and I'm pretty impressed they let us have adult games pages in the first place. I'll give the games I removed a closer look and see if they really need the loli/shota descriptor, but things like that one Rydia game, where the character is definitely underage, that's not going to be able to stay. I'll try to be more lenient on the second pass, but just remember that editing ourselves is almost definitely going to be preferable to having Wikia mods excise what they don't like, or having the pages removed altogether. Kotep 19:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) why Hentai is getting nerfed ;TheDekuLink asked "why are you guys suddenly being pussies?" Mozai replies: Because wikia mods are no longer asleep, and all of wikia is supposed to be burichan blue. ... well, fuck. Hello, Who do I talk to about adding an awesome RPG maker game? Can you please help?